Talk:Grelod the Kind
I always kill her with a Greatsword through the back, just to show of to the kids :D Fallout500 (talk) 04:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't seem to be possible to kill her quietly either. 02:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) So catch this - Just trying a few things out with Grelod - I pick her pocket in plain view, and she starts running around, terrified. I follow her a bit and she eventually she runs out the front door and is immediately shanked by Edda, the beggar! The kids gather outside, happy, and of course Constance is indoors, frantic. Not a bad way to get the job done... 05:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hearthfire? I had some questions for you XBox360 players about Grelod in the Hearthfire expansion. In all the videos i've seen of the player adopting kids from the ophanage, Grelod has always been killed. My question is, do you have to kill Grelod in order to adopt kids from the ophanage, meaning honorable characters are forced to adopt only the kids living on the streets. Or does Grelod let Constance put the kids up for adoption if Hearthfire is installed? : I have just found the answer to my own question. Even if Hearthfire is installed, Grelod does not allow the children to be adopted. You still have the option to ask Constance to adopt a child. If Grelod is still alive she will say that as much as she wants to let you adopt a child, Grelod won't let her. The only way to adopt from the orphanage is to murder Grelod, then wait a few days for a courior to deliver a message that explains the children are now up for adoption. : I really wish there were a non violent alternative to this. Perhaps the player could make a deal with Maven Blackbriar (who funds the orphanage) in order to have Grelod fired. Of course, Aventus Aretino will still want her dead due to her past crulty, the only difference in his quest would be the location at which you find Grelod (alone at home, rather than in the orphanage). KayO199X (talk) 18:15, September 6, 2012 (UTC) : Grelod is cruel and evil, you find shakles in the closet, shakles! there is nothing dis-honorable about killing her. and no non-violent alternatives, grelod deserved to die. and i was happy to cut off her head. :D Coyote-555 (talk) 18:38, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Constance's reaction I tried Fear, Frenzy, pickpocket even fire rune, both hidden and not hidden. Even frontal assault to the face. It all turned out the same way. No matter who kills her or how she dies, you don't get a bounty, Constance goes into a frantic terror when she sees you and the kids are happy. Just for lols, i used console commands to place a skeever and a mammoth at Grelod. Same result. Constance runs from the player. I have killed grelod every way possible and that kid still won't talk to me dose anyone have a fix